prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-6003059-20130320100404
Let me just say that I'm happy that Toby is alive and that Spoby are reunited, however because of what Marlene had said about his character having "evil" intentions. I can't bring myself to trust him completely. I also think that Wilden might have been the Queen of Hearts, because everybody assumed that it was probably a guy because of the nails. And knowing that Jenna, Melissa, Shana, CeCe, and Wilden are connected somehow. I think it was him. If it isn't a guy, then I think it's Melissa. Melissa had a ring called the Queen of Hearts and knowing how much she hated Spencer, I wouldn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't try to kill her. (Ian said that Melissa wanted her dead and he was going to kill her for Melissa- This also brings me to think that if Toby is somehow good then he was the one who pushed Ian to protect Spencer) Anway!!! After rewatching this episode online this is what I came to the conclusion of: Jenna, Shana and Melissa just became the new "A", throughout the episode the girls was spazing about videos that they think the girls have. Obviously I feel like they wanted to get rid of them and knew of the party because of Melissa. They probably figured that if they could get them somewhere secluded that they could get rid of them. Mona assumed that it was the doing of Red Coat, because she thinks she's dangerous. I honestly think that the fire isn't part of Red Coat's plans because the fire was started before she landed. Jenna, Shanna and Melissa probably thinks that the girls were "A", that's why in return they're deeming themselves the new "A" because they have leverage over them because of what happened to Detective Wilden. I honestly think that either Jason or CeCe could be the one dead in the tunk; Jason- because he was part of the N.A.T club and he's the last member. Cece- because she's the only one that knows what really happened in Cape May and she could have been a loose screw. Also I wanted to point out that this video that the girls are freaking out about probably has something to do with the "death" of Ali. I honestly think that that someone in the new "A" group pushed Ali into the hole and thought that they killed her. However, I think that somebody saw what happened and helped Ali out. Either, it was Ali's twin who came and helped her or somebody else. And if it was her twin, she could have rescued Ali but they fought and now the twin ended up in the hole. Because if you think about the possibility of Ali being Red Coat and Alive, than who's body is did they identified as Alison. (Somebody could have doctored the autopsy or the body is related to Alison in some way)------ This is just what I took from this episode and my theory.